


Объект SCP-97467

by Belkaer



Series: fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || Спецквест [3]
Category: Original Work, SCP Foundation
Genre: Crafts, Gen, Handmade, Knitting, Rusreal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26413801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belkaer/pseuds/Belkaer
Summary: «Когда SCP-3922 находится в пределах метра от телевизора или компьютера, он существенно меняет содержимое любых художественных фильмов, телепрограмм, онлайн-видео и рекламы, как правило, путём добавления актёров в стёганой военной форме и противогазах»
Series: fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || Спецквест [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919449
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP), fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || FK - 2020





	Объект SCP-97467

**Author's Note:**

> «Когда SCP-3922 находится в пределах метра от телевизора или компьютера, он существенно меняет содержимое любых художественных фильмов, телепрограмм, онлайн-видео и рекламы, как правило, путём добавления актёров в стёганой военной форме и противогазах»

Ирина Протасевич, молодая, но подающая надежды сестра ложи Хатор, собиралась в магазин. Весело мурлыкая себе под нос популярную песенку, она едва успела надеть свитер, подаренный бабушкой - привратницей той же ложи, когда из детской раздался обиженный плач.

На бегу просовывая руки в рукава, Ирина бросилась на помощь.

Пятилетняя Леночка сидела на ковре перед телевизором и горько плакала. Близнецы Лев и Данила, вместо того, чтобы утешать младшую сестру, не отводили глаз от экрана.

Мальчишки, ну что за дела? - начала воспитательную речь Ирина, подхватывая дочь на руки, но случайно зацепила взглядом экран и застыла, пораженная увиденным. В программе передач на это время стоял старый диснеевский мультик про Пиноккио, и, когда пять минут Леночка выбирала, что ей посмотреть пока мама сходит за молоком, показывали именно его. Но на экране два дегенерата в противогазах и стегачах утаскивали под руки ничего не понимающую Голубую Фею, а третий монотонно бубнил что-то про нелицензированную реанимацию растительной материи.

Это что, какой-то ремейк?

И так по всем каналам, - пояснил Лев.

Ага, везде роботы и солдаты в противогазах обижают героев, - поддакнул ему Данила.

Наскоро утешив Леночку, Ирина взяла пульт. По всем каналам одно и то же - странные пришельцы врывались в фильмы и карали персонажей за совершенные ими преступления.

С этим надо было что-то делать, и быстро. Для того, чтобы сварить детям кашу, нужно молоко, а чтобы купить его - мультики. Иначе близнецы с гиперактивной малышкой не сладят. Времени на всестороннее изучение феномена, поиска информации в орденской библиотеке и консультации с более опытными в паранормальных вещах сестрами не было.

Оставив Леночку на попечение братьев, Ирина пошла к себе в комнату. Из шкафа достала орденскую шпагу, потом подумала и взяла еще бейсбольную биту. Не раздеваясь легла на кровать и начала входить в осознанное сновидение.

> **Объект №: SCP-97467**
> 
> **Класс объекта:** Безопасный
> 
> **Особые условия содержания:** SCP-97467 должен храниться аккуратно разложенным на гладкой поверхности в прохладном помещении, лишенном запахов и загрязнителей. Раз в год объект надо стирать вручную с использованием средства для стирки шерстяных тканей.
> 
> **Описание:** SCP-97467 представляет собой свитер, связанный вручную из (вымарано) с незначительными примесями (вымарано) и (вымарано). Химическое исследование выявило незначительные следы ( вымарано).
> 
> Объект был передан фонду для содержания и исследования (вымарано). SCP-97467 представляет собой инструмент для противодействия SCP-3922. Как только последний начинает свою манифестацию на экране, любой человек подходящих для ношения объекта габаритов (в дальнейшем - Носитель), увидевший предварительно манифестацию, может надеть объект SCP-97467. После этого Носителя одолевает сонливость, он засыпает несмотря на любые внешние и даже медикаментозные раздражители, после чего оказывается в последнем увиденном месте манифестации SCP-3922. В руках Носителя оказывается предпочитаемое им оружие, и он испытывает агрессию по отношению ко всем находящимся в видеозаписи экземплярам SCP-3922-A, что неизбежно заканчивается физическим уничтожением последних. Оружие экземпляров SCP-3922-A не может повредить Носителю, выстрелы из него притягиваются и нейтрализуются SCP-97467. Оружие Носителя, даже если это игрушечный пистолетик, напротив, с одного выстрела дезинтегрирует любые экземпляры SCP-3922-A и их технику.
> 
> Как только все следы проявления SCP-3922 уничтожены, манифестация последнего прерывается, а Носитель просыпается.


End file.
